Life's Gifts and Curses
by Siren Queen
Summary: Not a Mary Sue reason inside. Draco and the "Potter Gang" become friends. They are exploring a hidden forest that lies behind a door in Grimmauld Place. There they find a girl atop a stone table. What does she know about the outcome of the war?


A/N: THIS IS NOT A MARY SUE! DON'T INSULT ME AND CALL ME SLEEPING BEAUTY! I am changing it so that Sirius doesn't die just because he was one of my favorite characters.

Chapter 1-A New Friendship and Sleeping Beauty

Draco walked in silence down the deserted street. He had refused the Dark Mark because it would make it difficult for him to go wherever he wanted. He found himself at the crossing of Magnolia Crescent and Privet Drive. For some reason he went down Privet Drive. Somewhere he had heard the name before. When he saw a house he remembered: Harry Potter lived at #4 Privet Drive. He walked towards the house labeled "#4" and stopped at the doorstep. He reached into the hidden pocket of his cloak and took out his Extendable Ear he had gotten from "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes". He tuned into what was going on inside:

"I SAID NO!" A man inside yelled.

"SHE'S MY OWL! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO DO WHAT I LIKE WITH HER! AND DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT MAD-EYE SAID? IF I DON'T WRITE THEY'RE GOING TO SEND SOME ONE OVER TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!" Harry yelled.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THOSE FREAKY PEOPLE SAID! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU'RE SO IMPORTANT TO THEM! YOU CAN GO AHEAD TELL YOUR FRIENDS THAT! YOU CAN EVEN TELL THAT SNOBBISH BLOND-HAIRED BOY THAT HE SHOULD STAY AMONG FREAKS!"

Draco lost it. He didn't like being called snobbish or a freak. He barged in.

"LISTEN HERE, YOU FAT MUGGLE! THE ONLY FREAKS HERE ARE YOUR HORSE-FACED WIFE, YOUR PIGGISH SON, AND YOURSELF, YOU HEAP OF USELESS FAT! YOU'RE A WASTE OF TIME AND ENERGY. YOU EVEN WASTE THE AIR YOU BREATHE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU FREAK?"

"I'VE COME TO TAKE HARRY! I WILL TAKE ALL HIS BELONGINGS INCLUDING HIS BROOM, HIS WAND, AND HIS OWL EVEN IF IT MEANS TAKING IT OUT OF YOUR HIDE!"

"TAKE THE FREAK! I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN. GET OUT OF HERE!"

Draco grabbed Harry and they started packing all his things.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Taking you away from those low-down, idiotic muggles."

"How can I trust you?"

"I refused the Dark Mark."

"Where are we going to go?"

"We can either go to the Burrow or Grimmauld Place. I sent my stuff to Dumbledore so I can ask him to give it to me once I find a place to stay. Do you mind traveling by Floo Powder?"

"No. But where are we going?"

"Would you rather go to the Burrow or Grimmauld Place?"

Harry's stomach lurched at the thought of going to the Burrow. It lurched just as bad at the thought of going to Grimmauld Place.

"Grimmauld Place. But I don't have any Floo Powder."

"I've got some. I always carry some with me."

They shrunk all of Harry's things, except his wand and owl, so they could carry them in their pockets. They room was mostly empty without the stuff that Harry had received over the years from his friends. They headed downstairs and went to the fireplace. Harry grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and yelled "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place" just before throwing Floo Powder on himself in the fireplace and disappearing in a burst of green flames. Draco followed the fashion. They landed at the same time in the fireplace in the kitchen of Harry's Godfather's home. They shocked everyone there. It was quite evident they were having an important meeting by the looks of the papers spread across the table. You could also tell by the fact that the people who were there were only people who were in the Order last year with an exception of Fred and George who had recently become of age. Sirius was the first one to take action. He made the papers disappear and walked over to Harry and Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Draco rescued me from the Dursley's." Harry replied. 

"How do you know we can trust him?" Fred asked accusingly.

"I refused the Dark Mark. But when it came time I decided to not get it because I wanted to be able to go somewhere without being watched or getting arrested. I sent my stuff to Dubledore without an explanation a couple days ago." Draco lifted up his sleeves showing nothing was there in hope of gaining their trust. It eased them little. Harry jumped in to prove he could be trusted.

"He saved Hedwig. She was being starved because the Dursley's wouldn't let me feed her." Everyone's attention shifted. "He saved me too because I was getting beat by my uncle and Dudley and his gang."

Everyone-including Draco-just realized how Harry looked. His clothes were ripped-little more than rags-and stained with blood. He was covered in bruises and cuts. Some of them still fresh. 

"I probably would have been beaten again if it wasn't for Draco."

The quiet was unnerving.

"You might want to get him cleaned up to make sure nothing gets infected." Draco said.

Sirius and Lupin ushered Harry and Draco to get cleaned up. After they were done they told Harry that they would sleep where he had last summer and Draco could share with Ron and him. Harry nodded and led Draco to the room where Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were. The trio raised their wands and pointed them at Draco.

"Were both younger Weasely's and Granger here last summer, too?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Ginny and Hermione shared a room, Fred and George shared a room, and then Ron and I shared a room. But since we're on the same side, we go on a first name basis." Harry then turned to the shocked trio by the conversation between Draco and himself. "You guys, it's okay. Draco is on our side and he refused the Dark Mark." Harry told them. When they were sure it wasn't a joke they lowered their wands. Hermione and Ginny hugged Harry.

"Your not supposed to be here." Hermione said.

"You haven't written any letters, mate." Ron said walking over.

"Well, the Dursley's wouldn't let me write letters and thanks to Draco, I'm save and out of the Dursley's." Harry said.

They all walked over and sat on chairs around the fire.

"You guys should have heard Draco when he walked into the house and started yelling at my uncle." Harry said. They were quickly engrossed in conversation about from the time Draco refused the Dark Mark to what Draco said about the Dursley's to Vernon. They all started laughing when they heard what he said. The Order came up thinking some one had passed around a Laughing Potion or put a very powerful Cheering Charm on each other.

"Who did Cheering Charms or passed out Laughing Potions to everyone?" Moody asked.

"No one.."

"Just laughing at.."

"Draco's and..

"Harry's story.."

"From when.."

"Draco told.."

"Vernon off.." Hermione, Ron, and Ginny tried saying in between laughs.

"Well, we ought to go to bed. See ya tomorrow." Harry said red in the face from laughing.

They all retired to their rooms.

They next day Sirius and Remus took Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny to a forest hidden behind a door in Grimmauld Place. 

"Now tell us if you find anything." Remus said.

Draco, Ron, and Harry went one direction, Hermione and Ginny went in another, and Remus and Sirius in the other direction. Harry, Ron, and Draco didn't go very far before they found a girl laying atop of a stone table with a black rose on her chest kept there by her hands. Draco called Sirius, Remus, Ginny, and Hermione over.

"I think we found Sleeping Beauty!" He called earning a round of laughs.

They all looked at the girl lying there. They wondered if she was even alive….

A/N: Hey, how'd ya like it? I love reviews because it gives me an idea of what you like in a story and I can continue with my hobby for writing ***hint hint*** cough review cough


End file.
